


The Morning After the Night Before

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: slashababy, First Time, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean won't be Viggo's drunken experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offbeatentrack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=offbeatentrack).



It was only as they were stumbling, both of them half-dressed, into the bedroom of Sean's suite that Viggo got up the courage to confess something.

"Never done this, before," he mumbled against Sean's neck.

"Huh?" At first, Sean was busy maneuvering them through the door to really understand what Viggo had said. "Wait," he said, leaning against the door jamb. "You've never done what before?"

"You know," Viggo said, continuing to lean against Sean. "Had sex with a guy."

Sean couldn't pull back, what with the door jamb pressing painfully between his shoulder blades, but he did go still. "Never?" He felt that he could be excused his utterly shocked tone of voice; after all, this was Viggo, who tended to do whatever he wanted and damn what people thought.

"Nope." Viggo grinned at him, and Sean realized that Viggo was a good deal drunker than Sean himself was. "Thought about it some...more since I've been here."

"Have you now?" Sean asked, gently disentangling himself from Viggo. "I think you need to sleep on it."

"Why?" Viggo tried to squirm closer, but Sean held him back.

"Because I won't be your drunken experiment," Sean said quietly. He'd been down that road before, and they were only a month and a half into his time here in New Zealand. _I have to work with you, and I don't want you to hate me._

"C'mon," he said, guiding Viggo into the bedroom. "You need to sleep."

"Sean," Viggo began, and Sean shook his head, pushing Viggo to sit on the side of the bed.

"Shhhh...just sleep."

It didn't take much to get Viggo horizontal and covered up; Viggo had taken his shoes off hours ago and his shirt was open to the waist after their snogging session on the couch. For all his protests, once he was lying down, he curled up on his side and looked up at Sean. "G'night."

"Night, Viggo," Sean said. There was something funny about the way Viggo looked, curled up like one of Sean's girls, and Sean leaned down to kiss Viggo on the forehead. "Go to sleep now."

As he headed toward the bathroom, Sean could have sworn he heard a faint snore from the bed. _Wonder how much of this he'll remember in the morning and how much he's going to pretend to forget?_

* * *

It was 11am before Sean heard anything from the bedroom. After tucking Viggo in, he'd had a couple pints of water, taken a few aspirin and settled down on the pull out sofa bed. Now, at the sound of a rather pathetic moan, he put his mug of tea down and headed into the bedroom to find a Viggo-shaped lump of covers on the bed.

"Please tell me we don't have to shoot today," the lump said. "Or that I'm dead."

"Yes," Sean said, with a faint smirk. "And no."

"Thank God." Viggo remained still for a long moment and then a hand poked out of the covers. "Is it bright out there?"

"Not very," Sean said. "The blinds are closed."

Viggo slowly pulled the covers down and then peered at Sean, his eyes closed to narrow slits. "Liar."

"You want some aspirin and some water?"

"Yeah," Viggo said, sitting up slowly. "And a new head if you happen to have one lying around." He rubbed his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why in hell'd I drink so much last night?"

"I have no idea," Sean said quietly. He turned quickly, hiding the disappointment on his face. _Good thing I didn't get into bed with him last night._

"Shower," Viggo said a few moments later. He'd followed a couple of aspirin with a bottle of water and was working on his second bottle.

"How are you on the subject of food?" Sean asked.

"Toast," Viggo said sitting up carefully. "And coffee."

Sean was almost done with his omelet by the time Viggo wandered into the living room. "Better?" he asked, pouring Viggo a cup of coffee.

"I think I'm ready to rejoin the human race," Viggo replied, sitting down and taking the cup from Sean as if it were some kind of holy relic. "Oh fuck, that's good," he said after his first sip.

Sean smiled and then returned to his own breakfast, not sure what to say. _Do you remember getting drunk off your arse last night and sticking your tongue down my throat?_ didn't seem like a good opener. _Did you feel the need for liquid courage because you were propositioning me, or would you have been like that with any bloke?_ was also out of the question.

"I had a thought while I was showering," Viggo said after he'd worked his way through two slices of toast. "Oh, hey, are you going to eat that bacon?"

"No, I ordered it for you." Sean replied. Used to Viggo's tangents, he waited a moment before asking. "So what did you think about in the shower?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right." Viggo set his cup down and looked at Sean. "It occurred to me that I was pretty damn rude last night, getting drunk and climbing all over you like that."

"Rude?" As far as Sean remembered, the climbing had been pretty damn mutual.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I...it wasn't that...oh, never mind."

"It wasn't what?" he asked, not sure why he was asking.

"What it seems like," Viggo said.

"Well, then," Sean said, suddenly tired of being understanding. "Whatever it was, it's a good thing I put you to bed before you had even more to regret." He got to his feet and paced over to look out the window.

"It's not an experiment," Viggo said. "I've been fucked before, you know."

"You said...."

"Does the term 'bend over boyfriend' mean anything to you?" Sean turned to find Viggo looking at him. "I said I'd never had sex with a man, and I was serious about thinking about it more since I met you." He paused. "And I wasn't so drunk that I was lying just to get laid."

"All right, then, just how drunk were you?"

"Drunk enough that you were right to put me to bed." Viggo shook his head. "It wasn't that I needed to....oh, I don't know, get my courage up or anything. I just drank too much too fast. I kind of feel really stupid about that right now."

"It was," Sean said carefully, not sure he was able to believe his good luck, "very good scotch."

"Smooth," Viggo said, with a wry smile. "And that curry was kinda hot."

"Yeah."

"So," Viggo said after a moment spent looking at each other. "So, do we have to start from the beginning again? Do I have to convince you that I know what I want?"

"How's your head?" Sean asked, and Viggo suddenly smiled that broad smile that always seemed to be far too big for his face. "And your stomach?" Viggo kept grinning. "Tell me," Sean said as he pulled his jumper over his head. "What you _have_ done with blokes."

The answer boiled down to "not much," although Viggo spun it out a bit, totally aware that he had Sean's attention.

"But you've been fucked," Sean said, pleased to see that Viggo's words had had the same effect on Viggo that they'd had on Sean. He dropped his voice as he headed toward the bedroom, knowing that Viggo would follow him.

"It's different, you know, feels different when it's a real cock opening you up, pushing up inside you."

"If you're into necrophilia, just say so," Viggo said, his breathless tone of voice at odds with the lightness of the joke he was trying to make. "Because if you don't shut up and fuck me...."

"You'll die?" Sean paused, the drawstring of his sweats between his fingers. "Trust me," he added with a smirk. "You won't."

"Of course I trust you."

There was something about the matter of fact way he said it that made Sean a good deal more eager than he had been a moment ago, which was really saying something. He got rid of the rest of his clothes in a hurry and then advanced on Viggo, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt off.

Kneeling down, Sean reached for Viggo's fly, where he discovered that Viggo's jeans were old enough to pull open with one tug. That Viggo wasn't wearing anything under them came as no real surprise given that Sean had been sharing a trailer with Viggo for the last month and a half.

Viggo was hard, and not just hard, but seriously hard in a way that looked kind of painful. "Don't," he began as Sean licked at the slick head of his cock. "I want to....oh fuck...want to wait."

"You're not going to last," Sean said, raising his head. "It's OK, you'll get hard again."

"I'm over 40...oh God!"

It wasn't really possible to smile smugly when your nose was buried in someone's crotch and their dick was bumping the back of your throat, so Sean settled for sucking harder and thinking smug thoughts as Viggo came undone above him. Viggo coming undone was easily one of the hotter things Sean had ever heard, and if this hadn't been a first time situation, Sean would have be working his own cock as he sucked on Viggo's. As it was, he was glad when Viggo came, because Sean himself was pretty damn close.

"Jesus," Viggo said after a long moment spent stretched out on the bed, his chest heaving. "That was...damn."

A--mostly--speechless Viggo was a new thing for Sean, and he settled on the bed next to him and bent his head, hoping Viggo wouldn't mind a kiss that tasted like his own come. Viggo didn't, although at first Sean was providing most of the lip and tongue action. Then Viggo was suddenly functional again, and it was Sean's turn to come undone as Viggo proved that he was good at kissing as he was at acting and sword fighting.

Once again Sean had to remind himself that he was supposed to fuck Viggo here sometime soon, because the temptation to just lie there on the bed and hump the hell out of Viggo's thigh was pretty damn strong.

"Roll over," he said when Viggo finally pulled back.

"I'd like to see you," Viggo said, although he rolled over onto his stomach easily enough.

"You will," Sean promised. "But now, tuck your knees under...yeah, like that."

The clean sweep of Viggo's back was gorgeous, but it was the scattering of freckles across his shoulders that Sean liked the most. He kissed a few of them as he leaned over Viggo to get the lube and a condom out of his nightstand.

"What?" Viggo asked, squirming just a little.

"Freckles," Sean replied, after kissing a couple more. "I like them."

"Oh," Viggo said, but there was something soft and almost indulgent about his tone. Or maybe Sean was just imagining it. He left Viggo's freckles behind and kissed his way down one side of Viggo's back, nipping lightly at pale smooth flesh before he reached Viggo's arse.

It was, as Sean had noticed on more than one occasion, a pretty fantastic arse. _No wonder she fucked him,_ Sean thought, and really, the idea of Viggo getting pegged by a punk rock star was pretty fucking hot. _But did she do this?_ he thought as he spread Viggo open and lapped almost delicately at Viggo's hole.

It was a good thing he had his hands all over Viggo's ass, because in addition to making a lot of incredibly sexy noises, Viggo pushed back against Sean's face rather hard. Sean managed to get him to be still, or mostly still, and kept licking, only now he wasn't being so delicate about it. There was a familiar feedback loop going on here--the more serious he got about licking, the more incoherent Viggo got--and after a few minutes, Sean slid his hands between Viggo's legs and wasn't surprised to find that Viggo was hard again.

He was surprised when Viggo actually whimpered as Sean pulled back; up to this point, Viggo's noises had been much more low and guttural. The noise was perfect and for a moment Sean entertained the notion of teasing Viggo until he got him to make that noise again. He might have gone with it if Viggo hadn't rolled over and spread his legs, at which point Sean couldn't get the condom on fast enough.

"I'm ready," Viggo said, trying to bat away Sean's hand as Sean reached down to slick him up. "Jesus fucking Christ...now, damnit."

"No," Sean said, although he really wanted to take Viggo's word for it. While he couldn't, he decided not to tease either of them, settling instead for prepping Viggo as quickly as he could while Viggo stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, God," Sean moaned when he finally pushed into Viggo. He was literally shaking with the effort; there was nothing more he wanted right now than to just lose himself and fuck Viggo as hard as he possibly could.

"God," Viggo echoed. And then he said it again and again until it was like some kind of chant and it was enough to push Sean into doing what he wanted to do. His hips snapped forward and he was seriously fucking Viggo now, and it felt so damn good that if Viggo didn't stop saying "god" in that incredibly pornographic tone of voice Sean was going to come right now.

With the goal of preventing that, Sean bent down and kissed Viggo hard. It got Viggo to stop talking, but apparently he still needed to make some kind of noise because he started moaning into Sean's mouth and that wasn't helping Sean hold back at all. In desperation, Sean slid his hand between them and started stroking Viggo's cock.

Viggo bit down hard on Sean's tongue and for some reason that did it; Sean slammed forward and then came, his hand falling away from Viggo's cock. He was dimly aware of Viggo reaching down and then Viggo gave a hoarse cry and came, and if anything could have gotten Sean hard again, it would have been the way that Viggo went tight around his cock.

"Fuck," Sean said when he could finally speak again. He'd collapsed on Viggo and when he went to move, Viggo tightened his arms around him.

"'Sokay," Viggo mumbled. "You're not that heavy." He took at deep breath and looked up at Sean. "Jesus, you weren't kidding when you said it was better...."

"Yeah," Sean said with a laugh. "Isn't it?"

"Better sober too," Viggo said, reaching up and brushing his fingers over Sean's cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well," Sean said with what he knew to be a silly smile on his face. "Next time you have a few too many and rub up against me, I'm not going to be such a gentleman."

"How about if I skip the few too many?" Viggo asked.

"Then too," Sean replied.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://offbeatentrack.livejournal.com/profile)[**offbeatentrack**](http://offbeatentrack.livejournal.com/) as part of [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashababy/profile)[**slashababy**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashababy/) 2006\. Thanks, hugs and cookies to [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) for coming through with a last minute beta, and the same to [](http://msilverstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**msilverstar**](http://msilverstar.livejournal.com/) and [](http://yueni.livejournal.com/profile)[**yueni**](http://yueni.livejournal.com/) for being so understanding and for trusting me to deliver even though I was a week past the deadline. Once life had stopped kicking me about and I settled down to write this, I enjoyed it very much, so I'd also like to thank [](http://offbeatentrack.livejournal.com/profile)[**offbeatentrack**](http://offbeatentrack.livejournal.com/) for giving me such a open-ended request.


End file.
